


failed champions

by rebubbld



Series: The Interplanar System [3]
Category: Original Work, The Interplanar System
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, F/F, Magic, Multi, POV Second Person, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebubbld/pseuds/rebubbld
Summary: Alyha opens up to Dyrym. Dyrym opens up to Alyha.
Relationships: Dyrym Sokyrin-Burran/Alyha Belum/Velia Siklara/Aolina Ernevera
Series: The Interplanar System [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768819
Kudos: 2





	failed champions

**Author's Note:**

> Haha gay shit happen x4! They are all dating each other because I said so and also because they need each other <3

You are the first to notice when Alyha leaves the room. She often is the first to wake, when the four of you all sleep together. Sometimes it seems she’s been awake for hours.

You move slowly, so that Aolina and Velia don’t wake, silently following Alyha outside.

You’ve inherited the Burran estate, as the firstborn daughter of the Burran family. So the entire castle is yours. Alyha treads carefully within its walls. As if she feels like a thief inside.

You cannot actually see the way she moves and the way she looks. You can feel the way her feet touch the ground, gentle and light. You can feel the air part around here, slow and hesitant.

What you notice the most about her, however, is that some days she’s physical. On other days, she falls within your Sight. She hasn’t spoken about what that is yet. But you don’t ask.

You also notice her Secrets. She has Whispers around her eyes and mouth and ears. She’s seen and said and heard something she was never meant to see, say, or hear. You, of course do not ask. You never ask for Whispers.

It was the first night you all have ever been in the Burran— your castle.

“Can’t sleep?” You ask. You think that she feels wrong in a bed too soft.

“Can never sleep,” she answers. You don’t see the light, but you see the way a small fire lights between her fingertips. The way it begins to burn through the cigar between her lips.

She’s said before that she doesn’t enjoy the taste of her cigars. But they’re the only things that spark something inside her. The only thing you see is Alyha simply placing smoke in her lungs.

“You sleep pretty well with us.” At least you thought she did.

“I pretend to sleep.” Her answer is a breath that sounds far too tired for her age. Her head hangs for a moment, and you only know because the smoke dips down lower before it rises once again.

You feel yourself frown. “Then what’s wrong?” You wonder if she is anything like your brother, Xoka. He is technically dead. He doesn’t need to sleep.

“Every second I am awake feels no different from every second I am asleep.” She says. “What’s the point in sleeping if I can’t tell I’m asleep?”

“To get proper rest,” you answer, shrugging lightly. “I’ll stay up with you.”

“No, Irim, you don’t need to. You need your rest.” And yet she moves herself closer to you, and rests her head on your shoulder.

You would’ve rolled your eyes if you could still move them. “I’ve fought in worse conditions.”

“As have I.” Alyha’s voice is much softer now that she’s closer to you.

“Then how come you cannot let yourself fall asleep?” Your arm moving around her body, resting at her hip, feels so natural.

You hear her inhale, and see the smoke that passes through her. When she exhales, it’s heavy. You can feel the weight of the world on you.

“I can’t feel.” Is her answer.

You are almost about to ask what she means when she keeps going.

“It’s supposed to be a gift. From Thalyveja. They made me unable to feel pain. But I don’t think they understood what they did when they took it away.”

Her head lifts from your shoulder, turns to look at you. You feel her eyes on yours. The ones that see her Secrets. The ones gifted to you by Kag’ane.

“Now I can’t feel at all. I can’t even feel you.”

The only person to understand your lack of eyes is Aolina. You think that now, the other will be Alyha.

You laugh a little, only because you and Alyha are more similar than you realize.

You can feel the confusion she has.

“It seems like we were both mistakenly gifted,” you say. “Its my eyes. I had Sight. Well I still have it, but it’s different now.”

“Kag’ane gave me Sight. But when they did, I wouldn’t stop seeing death. I was only a child. When I’d finally gotten tired of it—” You mimic the motions of holding two knives to your eyes.

“I denied it.”

Alyha’s hand goes to your back. She cannot feel you, but she sees you and that is enough for you.

“The gods’ failed champions,” Alyha remarks, chuckling. You find yourself laughing softly as well.

“That we are,” you agree. “But it isn’t so bad. We’ll figure it out.”

You aren’t sure what “it” really means, whether it be a cure, minor or major changes to your lifestyle, or just learning to live around it. You don’t think either of you know what it really means. But you have each other. You have Velia. You have Aolina.

The both of you have so much more than you had ever dreamed of. And thank the gods it isn’t a dream.


End file.
